Rainbow dashs Problem
by annoying101
Summary: Rainbow Dash has a problem and she can't fix it. So she goes to her friends for help. They find out about something Dash never told them. you have to read to find out. This is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Rainbow Dash's Problem**

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything. **

**Changed Twilights name into Twyla Twilight.**

**This is my first fanfic so it might be bad. **

**XXXXX**

It was a regular day at Canterlot High. The sun was shining and every one was at lunch for the day. No one was in distress safe for a certain person...

The rainbow jacket clad teenager was pacing around wondering about what she was going to do.

"Oh crap, this can't be happening. Where is Comet Tail? Where the heck is Comet Tail?" she yelled. "If he is hiding from me I'm gonna beat the crap out of him." she said running around the hall searching for her current boyfriend.

"Well thats not a good way to attract me, babe." said Comet pulling her into a hug. And stopping her from having a nervous break down. "Calm dawn and sit down and than tell me about why you are so stressed." he said trying to calm his girlfriend down. Little did he know he was going to be a dad.

"You now perfectly fine, you ass." she hissed at him.

"Now do I, now." Comet said with an eye brow raised.

Comet... I took the pregnancy test earlier... And it read positive." she paused and then continued shakily "W-will you stay with m-me?"He bit his lip and looked around. Clearly uncomfortable with the problem at hand. Not a second late he backed out of her grip and bolted out the door to who nows where. Leaving the teenage girl to cry.

XXXXX

Rainbow Dash's Pov

I woke up with a start and started crying. I know, I know I, Rainbow Dash does not cry. But this is an exception this is about Scootaloo. You see Scootaloo is my daughter and I dropped her at the orphanage the minute she was out of the hospital. Since I didn't have enough money to care for her I dropped her of at the orphanage. All I had was enough money to buy a little scooter for her and then I dropped her of at an orphanage.

_I have to tell some one and fast, but who should I tell. Should I tell Scoots first or, Oh I'll just do it. _I thought. At the thought I got changed out of my pjs and into a rainbow colored shirtsleeved hoodie and jeans. Then ran out the door all the way to Sweet Apple Acres. When I got there it was was 7:59 a.m and right on time a person comes swinging out of Apple Jacks window and onto a branch. Apple jack always swings out of her window of her room instead of using the front door. I have seen her do it countless times before since we have been friends since Twilight came to Canterlot. When she got there she walked straight for the barn to get some buckets like she does every morning. So I followed her to the barn and knocked on the door of it.

"Hey, Jackie." I say.

"Hi, Rain. Why are you here right now? You are usually still asleep till noon." said a surprised Apple Jack.

"Well I have a problem that includes Scoots." I said nervously.

"Well fire away, sugercube." replied AJ.

"Well, did you know Scoots was an orphan or that I am a mom or that I am Scoots mom." answered Rain now freaking out and crying. I was crying because I was scared of what my friends would think of me after I tell them. Also What Scoots would think of me to. "Oh, RD don't you cry now." Aj said trying to comfort her crying friend but she failed and by then RD was crying hysterically and was curled up in a ball. She had to get her to stop crying so she asked Rain "Are you going to be ok if i left for ten minutes?" I managed to nod and stop crying for a second and just hiccuped. Then started another wave of crying. A second later Aj was out the door running to I don't know.

XXXXX

Apple Jacks pov from barn

"Hey, Jackie." says Rainbow Dash's.

"Hi, Rain. Why are you here right now? You are usually still asleep till noon." I said shocked.

"Well I have a problem that includes Scootaloo." she answered slightly freaking out.

"Well fire away, Sugercube." I ask reassuringly.

"Well, did you know Scoots was an orphan or that I am a mom or that I am Scoots mom." answered a know freaked out and crying Rainbow Dash. _Oh crap she is crying she never cries. Never in my life has she cried not once and we've been friends since high school. I have to get the others and fast. i thought._ "Oh, RD don't you cry now." I say trying comfort her. But to no avail a fail. "Are you going to be ok if i left for ten minutes?" I ask worriedly to her. The second she nodded I ran out the door all the way to Fluttershys home. When I saw her out side her door i grabbed her and ran to Sugercube Corner.

"What was that for Aj?" asked Flutters. "Well I should start from the beginning. Well it was a normal day and I was doing my chores done when Rain came in and said she had a problem that includes Scoots. Then she said something really fast and started crying. Know I can't get her to stop crying. Also could you get Twyla, go to the barn, and tell why why we

need her please." I replied worriedly. Flutters just nodded before running to Twi's home. Once she left Pinkie Pie came out and skipped straight towards me. "Follow me and do not ask why, Pinkie. It is very important." I say ignoring her Pinks protest. _Ok, all thats left is Rarity. _Two minutes later Rarity, Pink, Flutters and I met out side of the barn.

"Listen up ya'll. Rain is on the other side of that door crying her eyes out. Anybody have a clue why she is crying, anyone." I ask. "Well I might know." Fluttershy says timidly. "And what might that be." Every one said at once. "Well, I was at home then Rd comes bursting in and says something really fast then broke down crying like right now. She said Sootaloo, orphan, and my daughter. So i connected the dots and so i figured that she said something like. Did you now that Scoots is an orphan, or that i am a mom, and that i am Scoots mom? I think that she wanted to tell everyone that." When she finished we all ran in to see her still crying hysterically.

"Oh, sugurcube. Shh shhh." i say trying to comfort her. Then i get a brilliant idea. "Who is the fasted runner here?" i ask everyone. Pink raised her hand. _I should of known. _i thought shaking my head. "Go get Scootaloo and fast Pink." I say to the still bouncing person. Once she ran out everyone tried to comfort Rain. "N-no, hiccup, n-not, hiccup, Sc-scootaloo." Rain said shakily. We tried everything but nothing worked. A couple minutes later Pink came running in with Scootaloo in tow.

"What happened to her, Aj?" asked a very confused seven yr. old. "Well she came in said some thing very fast then broke down crying and shaking. She has been crying and shaking for 'bout twenty minutes give or take." said Rarity. "Scootaloo, are you an orphan?" asked Fluttershy. "Yes?" she answered nervously. "Group huddle." i say to my friends.

Pinkie Pie, _Fluttershy, _**Rarity, **Twyla, _Aj, __Rainbow Dash_,**_ is every one_**

_What should we do. We've been trying to get Rd to stop cryin' fer 'bout 15 min._

Well, how do we make her stop crying. What have we not tried yet. There has got to be something we have not tried yet.

_Well I have some thing in mind. Did you know she has a crush on Comet Tail. _

**Hold it. How come you know this and we do not? **

_Well, a couple of months ago she told me she had a crush on him. She made me pinkie promise not to tell anyone._

Oh, lets just use it to our advantage.

**But wait what are we going to say to her. Dashie we now you have a crush on comet tail. No that is to blunt. **

_How 'bout we start with Rain we now you have a crush on a certain some one. We go 'round saying something until someone spills who she likes. _

Ok, lets do it.

When we broke the huddle Rain was still crying but only less.

"Hey, Rain we know you have a crush on a certain some one."

Rd crying stopped for a couple of seconds then started crying again.

"We also now he's as fast as a comet wouldn't that be funny if his name was comet tail. Flutters what did you say his name was again?"

_"His name is Comet Tail from the Wonderbolts. Rain thinks Comet Tail is..."_

_"_You wouldn't dare tell would you." said a blushing Rainbow Dash.

"_hot." _

**_"It was a plan to make you stop crying,_** duh." then everyone started giggling.

"Rain, why are you here what did you want to tell us?" I asked her. "Well, can we sit down first?" she asked. "Eeyup." a said to her question. Once we sat down she started talking.

"Well I'll start from the only place I can."

XXXXX

It was a regular day at Canterlot High. The sun was shining and every one was at lunch for the day. No one was in distress safe for a certain person...

The rainbow jacket clad teenager was pacing around wondering about what she was going to do.

"Oh crap, this can't be happening. Where is Comet Tail? Where the heck is Comet Tail?" she yelled. "If he is hiding from me I'm gonna beat the crap out of him." she said running around the hall searching for her current boyfriend.

"Well thats not a good way to attract me, babe." said Comet pulling her into a hug. And stopping her from having a nervous break down. "Calm dawn and sit down and than tell me about why you are so stressed." he said trying to calm his girlfriend down. Little did he know he was going to be a dad.

"You now perfectly fine, you ass." she hissed at him.

"Now do I, now." Comet said with an eye brow raised.

Comet... I took the pregnancy test earlier... And it read positive." she paused and then continued shakily "W-will you stay with m-me?"He bit his lip and looked around. Clearly uncomfortable with the problem at hand. Not a second late he backed out of her grip and bolted out the door to who nows where. Leaving the teenage girl to cry.

XXXXX

"Eleven months later I gave birth to a baby girl. Since i didn't have enough money to take care of her I dropped her off at the orphanage. Before I dropped her off i bought her a scooter she would be awesome at and gave her a name. Her name was Sarah Scootaloo." she said looking at Sarah. "But if i'm your daughter why didn't you tell me?" "Well i really thought some one had adopted you and that they would be better parents then i could ever be. Plus I thought you would hate me for leaving you at the orphanage." "I don't hate you... mom." Scoots said hugging Rainbow. "Awwwww" every one said staring at the mother/daughter scene before them. "Whats up with ya'll awing like that?" asked Apple Bloom barging into the barn. Every one asserted by pointing to the mother and daughter. "Awww. I'll get Sweetie Belle." said the youngest apple. "Ok." I say fast. A minute later Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom were here and asked what happened from the beginning.

_"Ok, well let me start. Rainbow Dash came in here and said something really fast then broke down crying. I tried comforting her but she wouldn't stop so i got Scootaloo, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Twyla. When we got back she was still crying but only less. Then we did a huddle and made her stop be saying who her crush. It turns out to be...(Cue Rainbow blushing beet red and pleading "Please don't tell them who". "Um no." i said.) Comet Tail from the wonder bolts. That got her to stop crying immediately to our relief. Then RD explained why she was here. Rd it's your turn to explain what happened."_ _"Fine. I came here to tell them that when I was in high school i got pregnant. Since i didn't have enough money I dropped the baby at the orphanage. Before i dropped her of i gave her a name and a scooter i could afford. The baby's name was Sarah Scootaloo." _

"Wait, your a mom and Scootaloo is your daughter?" said Sweetie Belle surprised. "Yah." Rain answers. "Then why didn't you tell her then?" asked Bloom. "Well i thought she would hate me for doing it." "But i didn't I am just happy I have a mom and that she is Rainbow Dash." squeaked Sarah.

"come on we have to eat brunch know. Besides i think everyone here is hungry since it is almost eight. **(A/N it all started at seven thirty.) **"OK. lets go to Sugercube Corner if thats ok with you guys." says Pink bouncing up and down heading towards Sugercube Corner. "Sure lets go." Every one said. At that everyone brook into a sprint to sugercube Corner.

* * *

And that is chapter one. i will update next week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rainbow Dash's Problem**

**Chapter 2: Introductions**

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything.**

**I changed Twilights name into Twyla Twilight. I will also try to update each week. **

**Also _thoughts_ are _italics_**

**This is my first fanfic so it might be bad.**

**XXXXX**

Scootaloo's pov

About two days after i found out that Rainbow dash (the person i absolutely adore) is my mom. I saw this guy who was the same age as me and looked like he could be my twin but he had slightly darker hair and mine was a bit longer. This shocked me quit a bit. So i did the only thing i cod think of.

"Hi, my names Sarah. What is your name?" i ask the boy.

"Um, i'm Nicolas Porter." he said impersonating Fluttershy.

"Hey how old are you, Nikki/Sarah?" both of us ask simultaneously.

"I'm uhhh, nine yrs. old." **(remember now rainbow dash and everyone else are 26 yrs. old.)**

"No way so am I!" we yell at the same time.

"Hey i have to tell something to my mom. Wanna come with?"

"Yah, sure." he answered alittle bit sad.

"Hey, whats wrong Nico?" i said stopping to look at him.

"Well, i don't have parents. I was dropped of at the orphanage here in Ponyville when i was a baby." he said sadly.

"I know what it feels like to have your friends talk about their family all the time. I just found out that Rainbow dash was my mom two days ago."

"Lucky butt." he said. I just stuck my tongue out at him teasingly. "Hey here we are. Sugercube corner." then we walk in.

"Hi Mrs. Cake, is Pinkie here." i ask really nicely.

"She sure is she is just getting the cupcakes out of the oven."

"Thank you. Mrs. Cake."

Five seconds later Pinkie comes out with a platter of cupcakes in her hands. "Hey, scoots. Are you here to find Rainbow Dash or Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom?" "Umm, Rainbow dash and who on earth did you know." i ask stupefied. "Just a hunch and Rain is helping out at Sweet Apple Acres." "Uhh, thanks." I yell heading to Sweet Apple Acres. "Come on slowpoke, are you coming or what?" I yell running for Sweet Apple Acres. "Hey wait up." he said running to catch up. When he got there i was eating an apple in the barn. "cheater." he yelled at me. "Sore loser." I retorted. Seconds after i said that Rain, Bloom, and Jackie came in holding buckets of apples.

"Hey, squirt who's your friend? Hmm" she asked raising an eyebrow. That made me blush light pink. Then Bloom ran up to me and and whispered in my ear, "Do you have a crush on him? Don't lie to me Scoots I know when your lying." "It would be pointless to argue. Yes i do have a tiny crush on him." i answered blushing really hard after wards. "I'm so telling Belle." she screamed whole sprinting to Belles place. "Oh no you don't." I scream at her while i ran after her. _Oh, shoot. I can't let her tell Belle. Belle would tell Rarity. Then Rarity would tell mom, Twyla, Jackie, __Pinkie, and Fluttershy. That would be i total nightmare._ i thought. After i couple of steps Bloom was in my reach so i did the most reasonable thing. I tackled her. Once i tackled her i started begging, "Please don't tell Belle she would tell everyone about it." "Ok fine but in exchange you have to help me find out who Belle has a crush on deal?" she answered. "Deal." Then we did our little hand shake.

A couple minutes later we got to Belle's place. What i did not know was that Nikki was following me and Bloom."Hey, guys were are we going?" someone said. "We are going to Belle's place." I answered. "Well if we are we passed by it a minute ago." "We know tat was the point. belle's room has a window we usually climb through the window." "Ohh." "The window is up there but there is a rope we attached to something in her room. And by order by the older siblings and my mom we have to tie the rope around our waists." "How are we going to get the rope if its in her room?" "Well, just watch k. Uhh Bloom do you have the putty hot pink putty?" "Well i have the blue and purple putty but not the pink putty." "Well purple will have to work here." Bloom what is she doing?" Nikki asked. "She is just throwing the putty at the window." "But why and whats with the colors?" Ohh, that is how we now that its us and not some other person. The colors are for is we have some one with us. Blue means just me and Sarah, purple means bully with us, and pink means we have a boy with us." "But why would she need the pink one?" "Don't ask dude, don't ask. To boys her room is like a nightmare. Feather weight went in and he swore never to go in there no mater what. even if that meant doing a project in the park." said Bloom shaking her head. "Yeah, when I first went in there i jumped out the window because it was to much for me. It was horrid."

"Heads up guys." yelled Belle.

"I'll go first. Belle, got everything set?" I ask.

"Well I have half of it done." she said nervously.

"When i get up there i'll help you, k." I say. When i got up there most of her posters of stuff where under her bed and in her closet. When i opened her closet a box on top of the shelf fell. When i opened it her ship in a bottle was broken. After she saw it she went into some sort of trace. "Hey guys, you better get up here and fast." I said concerned. "Coming." When she got up she asked "What happened to her, Scoots? And why is she in a trance?" Nikki asked. "Well, I opened her closet then it fell then she went into a trance." I explained concerned. We tried everything we could think of to snap her out of it but nothing worked. "I'm going to get someone. You stay here with her." i said. After i said that i ran down the stairs (quietly). I stop right out side of Rarity's door. I almost forgot to knock but thank god i corrected myself.

Knock Knock Knock

"Who's there?" "Me, Scoots." "Come in darling. What do you need?" she asks. "Belle is in some sorta trance and we can't get her out of it." "Well we better try to snap her out of it. But what made her go into a trance?" "I broke her ship on a bottle." "Ahhhh, i see. All you have to do and get some of her posters and show them to a boy. Got it." "Thanks" i say closing the door and walking up the stairs. When i get to belle's room i tell bloom, "Bloom, can you get some of Belle's posters please. Her most embarrassing posters yet preferably. Thank you." In Belle's she hides her posters in three spots. 1) Under her bed. 2) In her closet. 3) in her dresser. While the dresser is open i cover Nico's eyes. "here." "Thanks, Nico you can open your eyes now." before i said now i shoved the poster in his face. Three seconds later he screamed and for a boy he screamed like a girl. Then everyone started laughing at him. "What was that for!" he screamed at me. " For Belle to snap out of it."

"Belle this is Nicolas Porter. Nico this is Belle."

To be continued.

* * *

Hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry i have not posted another chapter i have been busy going places without internet. Sorry but i have to write another story. My friend dared my to write a story. So i will try to update next month.


End file.
